Wrecked
by SorceryQueen
Summary: One Emma Swan and one wrecked bed. Oh and one caring Regina Mills too! Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. One Shot.
It was a very long day for Emma Swan. It started with the coffee machine not working at the station. Followed by a called about Pongo got lose again and when she drove to the forest, and half way through the Sheriff cruiser broke down. So she walked the rest of the way and followed by the action of chasing the damn dog for the next hour. She came back to town covered in dirt and it was past 2pm and she's so hungry she bet she can eat every single fish in the sea on her own.

But just as she was about to head to the diner for the very much needed late lunch, she got a called from the mayor office requesting for the budget report that was due 3days ago. So she sat back down and finished the report as best as she could and the next thing she knew, it was quarter to 6pm. So the Sheriff rushed to deliver the report at town hall and got a mild lecturing from the Mayor herself.

Later, Emma went back to lock the station for the day and on her way home dropped by at the diner for her big meal. Once full, the exhaustion kick in full force that she can barely drive home where she will be alone for the next two day because her parents decided to go for camping at the edge of the town. In a way she's glad that she'll get the house to herself because she's so tired to even talk to anyone.

Taking off her boots, she just sat on the sofa browsing the TV not more than 10minutes when she got a call from the Rabbit Hole for some drunk getting trashed at the bar. With a huff, she was out the door again.

It was almost 11pm when Emma finally got home again, stripped off all her clothes down to her bra and panties, and lay in bed. Not even a full minute past when there was a loud crashed and Emma found herself in the middle of a wrecked bed. The worst part of it was she just turned her head to get comfortable when it happened that she hear a small pop at the back of her neck. Her eyes were wide open and she can feel a slow burning sensation and her head throbbing.

Slowly she tried to sit up and when nothing else hurts, she cursed as loudly and as many words as she knew while getting off the broken bed. She kicked the bed post for good measure and glared at the bed before fetching the extra blanket and laying it on the floor and gathering her pillow and blanket and finally, finally spend the night on the floor of her room.

The next morning after the town officials meeting, Emma was stop by Regina for some follow-up meeting about the sheriff cruiser issue. Both women were seated at the long table in the Mayor office when there was a knock and both women turned to look and that's when Emma muttered a very loud curse because of her cramp neck. Regina turned and looks at her with a confused look on why the sheriff suddenly curse at nothing but ignores her later.

Later that afternoon, Regina invited Emma for lunch and they met at the diner at 12.30pm and while waiting for their food, Regina asked Emma on when Snow and Charming will be arriving back and when Emma replied she didn't know their exact plans while turning her head left and right to make her point, by reflex her hand when to her neck while a long groan left her mouth and shutting her eyes trying to stop the pain in her neck.

"Okay that's it. What is wrong with you Emma? This is the second time you look in pain."

Slowly Emma opened her eyes and tried lifting her head to look at Regina when the pain attack came again. "Nope! Not gonna move" Emma said to herself while closing her eyes again. Regina was next to her in an instant and she tentatively put her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Emma, dear. What happen? Where does it hurt?"

"Okay so don't laugh but I might broke my bed last night and cricked my neck."

"What?" "What, what? I said I broke the damn bed last night and cricked my neck and now I can't fucking turned my head. Shit!"

"Okay first, you won't make the pain go away by cursing, so stop it. And second, did you go to the doctor yet?"

"Nah, I don't have the time yet and when I do, I better use it to get a new bed. Sleeping on the floor doesn't help a bit."

Regina then looked at her with a confused face and when Emma didn't get a reply, she asked what was wrong.

"I was just wondering, why did you sleep on the floor when you can use Snow's bed since she and her prince was not home."

"Huh." "Please dear. Don't tell me you didn't think of that."

"Okay, I won't tell you that."

Regina just closes her eyes and pinch in between her eyes at Emma's idiocy. She later went and asked Granny to pack their food to-go and dragged Emma to her car.

"Ouch ouch, slow down Regina. Where are we even going? I'm hungry!"

"We're going to get you check out and later you can eat and rest at my house." Emma was about to argue when Regina cut her off. "Stop arguing and you can eat sooner." Well that shuts Emma up.

Later that day, Emma found herself lying in Regina's guess room with Regina nursing her. And Emma thought to herself 'It's a small price to pay for her to get pampered by her secret crush, the mother of her son, the sun to her day, the coffee to her system, after all.' And turned her head when she heard Regina entered the room carrying a tray of food for her and whispered shout "Mother fucker!" when she cricked her neck again.

'It's definitely NOT a small price after all. Shit!'


End file.
